Field of the Invention
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device including a split-type fixing frame.
Description of the Related Art
Display devices are categorized into a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device, a plasma display panel (PDP) device, an electrophoretic display (EPD) device, and the like according to a light emitting method.
In recent years, as a screen size of the display device is increased, a viewing angle difference has become disadvantageously increased between cases where a viewer looks at a center portion, and looks at left and right end portions of a screen. That is, when an image displayed on a screen is viewed from a position corresponding to the center portion of a large display device, a viewer may clearly recognize an image at the center portion of the screen; however, the viewer may not clearly recognize images at left or right sides.
In order to compensate for this viewing angle difference, a curved display has been developed, in which right and left end portions are concavely curved with respect to the center portion of a screen. The curved display devices may be categorized into two types: a portrait type having a longer vertical length than a horizontal length and curved in a vertical direction; and a landscape type having a longer horizontal length than a vertical length and curved in a horizontal direction.
A curved display device may be manufactured by combining display panels having a flat form to a fixing frame having a curved form. The fixing frame may be manufactured to have a predetermined curvature by press molding and the like, and then fixed by a bracket and the like to maintain the predetermined curvature.
Meanwhile, in accordance with an increase in size of curved display devices, desired curvature and depth of curvature of a fixing frame have become also increased. The depth of curvature refers to a depth between the lowest point and the highest point of the fixing frame.
However, a conventional press molding apparatus has a limit to a stroke (a distance between a top dead center of a bottom die and a bottom dead center of a top die), and thus there has been a limit in manufacturing a fixing frame having a depth of curvature larger than a predetermined size.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.